Who's Killing the Mobians?
Cast * Gonzo - Spyro (Skylanders) * Fozzie Bear - Goofy (Disney) * Kermit the Frog - Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom) * Miss Piggy - Amy Rose (Sonic Boom) * Scooter - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) * Hooded Killer - Himself * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank) * Beaker - Clank (Ratchet & Clank) * Rowlf the Dog - SpongeBob SquarePants * Dr. Teeth - Gaturro * Lew Zealand - Jokey Smurf (the Smurfs) * Swedish Chef - Chef Pee Pee (Super Mario Logan) * Animal - Vector (Sonic X) * Steve Martin - Mario (Super Mario Brothers) * Camilla the Chicken - Cynder (Skylanders) * Stalter - Hefty Smurf (The Smurfs) * Waldorf - Brainy Smurf (The Smurfs) * Penguins - Scooby Doo and Scooby Dum * Skeeter - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) Transcript * Spyro: For my next feat, I will walk across hot coals while explaining what the hell I am. * Hooded Killer: No! For your next feat, you die! (Hooded Killer fires a cannon, decapitating Spyro, and Spyro's corpse falls on the hot coals. Then Hooded Killer places a water sack on the scene) Spyro's Funeral and Burial Ceremony * Sonic: Spyro died as he lived, and our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, MARIO, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!! * Mario: "The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want. He makes me like.." * Amy (interrupting): Oh, are we burying him in a sybian? (Cynder jumps on Spyro's casket as it gets lowered into the ground) * Goofy: You know, the last time a Mobian died was... * Mario (interrupting): Excuse me? * Goofy: Don’t you mean, "Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me"? * Mario: No, this is a funeral. I’m working. Do I come to where you work and knock things out of your mouth?! * Sonic: Wow, Mario's working blue, but he’s right. We vowed never to talk about...that night. (The gang turn to look at Barry) (Barry waves at them) Later * Goofy: And then the dad says, "The Aristocrats"! Wocka-wocka! * Hooded Killer: (Right up at the door) Hey, Goofy? Why did the dog turn red? * Goofy: I don’t know, stranger. * Hooded Killer: Because he was em-BARK-rassed! * Goofy: '''(Sarcastically claps) Wocka-wocka... * '''Hooded Killer: Then how about this? Because I totally STABBED YOU! (Hooded Killer stabs Goofy in the neck and then the back with a knife) * Goofy: What a showstopper. Ooohh! (Falls on stage) * Hefty: See? I told you the dog was gonna die on stage tonight. (Hefty and Brainy laugh) * Goofy: Hey, guy, can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? * Brainy: You're an ambulance. (Hefty and Brainy laugh again, and Goofy is dragged offscreen by Hooded Killer and murdered. Then a red wagon is rolled out on stage) * Sonic: (Scooby Doo and Scooby Dum roll Goofy's dead body away) First Larry, now Dexter. Could we be paying the price for what we did to...? * Amy: Don’t say that name, Sonic. * Sonic: OOOH, Amy's telling me what to do. Wow, hey, everybody! Come here! You gotta come see this. Amy's telling me what to do! Wow, must be a day that ends in Y! (Barry walks by carrying a boxful of props) Hey, uh, Barry? * Barry: Oh! Hey there, boss. * Sonic: We need to talk about Olivia's death. * Barry: Why, sure. I love talking about my twin sister, if not for that tragic accident... * Sonic: You know, I’m gonna stop you right there. I got something I gotta tell you. Mobian Babies Flashback * Baby Sonic: Let’s play The Little Mermaid! * Baby Goofy: Let’s question Sonic's sensability. Wocka-wocka! * Baby Barry: Hold on! Let me grab my floaties. (Leaves) * Baby Olivia: What a nerd. * Baby Amy: Ahem. I'' will play Ariel. * '''Baby Olivia:' Mermaids aren't fat! (Pushes Baby Amy) * Baby Sonic: Hey! Olivia, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Olivia smacks Sonic) * Baby Goofy: BELLE! OLIVIA'S HITTING US AGAIN! * Baby Sonic: Yeah, who's the homo now? (Olivia beats up Goofy, and Olivia gets hit in the back by Sonic with a red wagon and knocked headfirst into the pool) If we do this thing, it’s our secret forever. (All Mobian Babies agree and drown Olivia in the pool) * All Mobian Babies: BELLE! (Present) * Barry: You killed my sister?!? * Sonic: Yeah, well, It was 60% self-defense. But we're kind of burying the lead here. We think Olivia's come back from the grave for revenge! * Barry: Oh, Olivia will have her ''revenge… (Barry reveals himself to be Olivia, the Killer, in disguise) * '''Sonic and Amy: '''AAAAHHH!!! * '''Olivia:' (Takes out knife, and attacks Sonic) Fifteen seconds till your death! * Amy: HIIII-YAH! (Jumps to kick her, but misses) Wuh! * Olivia: Here it comes! Showtime! * Cynder: (Holding a bow and arrow) Get away from her, you bitch! * Olivia: You can’t shoot me! Dragons don’t even have fingers! (Cynder fires an arrow, which runs through Olivia's head) OOHH!! (Falls to the floor with Mario behind her) * Mario (chuckling): That bit never gets old. (Dances as funny music starts) Gallery Spyro 005666.jpg|Spyro as Gonzo Goofy in A Goofy Movie.jpg|Goofy as Fozzie Bear Sonic sonic the hedgehog.png|Sonic the Hedgehog as Kermit the Frog Amy Rose Lost World.png|Amy Rose as Miss Piggy Barry-B-Benson-psd51028.png|Barry B. Benson as Scooter Ratchet (Ratchet and Clank 2016).jpg|Ratchet as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|Spongebob Squarepants as Rowlf the Dog Gaturro.JPG|Gaturro as Dr. Teeth Jokey Smurf.png|Jokey Smurf as Lew Zealand Vector Winter Olympics.png|Vector as Animal Mario super mario.png|Mario as Steve Martin Dawn cynder.jpg|Cynder as Camilla the Chicken Hefty smurfs 2017.png|Hefty Smurf as Stalter Brainy smurfs lost village.png|Brainy Smurf as Waldorf Scooby Doo in What's New, Scooby Doo.jpg|Scooby Doo Scooby Dum in Laff-A-Lympics.jpg|and Scooby Dum as Penguins Olivia Flaversham Angry.png|Olivia Flaversham as Skeeter Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken